American Dream
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Set one year after the events of GTA IV. Niko has settled into life in Liberty City, running a family owned Tavern with Roman. Now he tries to find happiness in a world full of heartache and despair. Meanwhile Johnny K struggles to keep his sanity afloat after The Lost's downfall in Alderney. Rated M for language, violence, strong sexual content, nudity, drug and alcohol use.
1. Chapter 1: Bar Fight

American Dream

Chapter 1: Bar Fight

It had been one year since Kate McReary's death, Niko Bellic wasn't in mourning anymore but still felt guilty. He retired as a criminal after Pegarinos's murder, now he and Roman made Roman's dream come true. They quit the cab business and opened a tavern in Algonquin, Mallorie was a waitress for the tavern, Roman was the chef and Niko was the bartender. Niko had been dating a big time lawyer with a lot of connections in the city, Kiki Jenkins. Niko was serving patrons at the bar, he was content with his life, not completely happy but not depressed. He was happy to have his cousin, cousin-in-law Mallorie, his nephew Carter, and his girlfriend Kiki. Packie was sitting at the bar talking with Niko, Niko had poured Packie another shot of Irish whiskey. "Niko, man. I wish Kate was here, if I could pick a man for her it'd be you, you handled that guinea motherfucker. I raise me glass to you me brother." Packie told Niko raising his glass. Packie and Niko were like brothers, they had been through a lot together including mourning Kate's death. "Packie, I like you you're like my brother. But please, don't keep brining up the poor girl, let her rest in peace." Niko replied. "Sure Niko, sure. I just miss the lass, I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Packie told Niko with tears forming in his eyes.

Roman was in the kitchen cooking up orders, he had steaks, and ribs on the grill and salafs prepared on the counter. Mallorie walked in and grabbed a plate with food on it, she kissed her husband Roman. "Working hard papi?" She asked him. "Best job ever!" Roman replied enthusiastically. Mallorie chuckled and walked into the dining area with the food, Roman flipped the meat and seasoned it. Mallorie brought the food to the table and sat it down. "There you go." She said with a smile. The customer tipped her a hundred dollar bill. "Thank you gorgeous." He said slapping her ass as she walked away. Niko saw what the man did and left the bar to approach him. "Hey asshole." Niko told the customer as he got closer. The man stood up and drew a knife, he waved it in Niko's face. "You want something you Polack bitch?" The man asked. He stabbed at Niko who dodged the knife and took it out of the man's hand, Niko punched the man and grabbed him by his shoulders. He kneed the man in the stomach knocking the wind out od him, Niko then grabbed the man by his hair with his right hand, and the back of the shirt with his left.

Niko walked the man outside and threw him on the ground, the man groaned as he lay on the pavement. "And stay the fuck out of my bar!" Niko shouted. Niko walked back inside and shut the door, Roman approached Niko. "What the fuck are you doing that was our best customer!?" Roman asked angrily. "That asshole slapped your wife's ass!" Niko shouted back. "What? I'll kill him!" Roman shouted walking towards the door. Niko followed Roman outside, the man was standing there with four friends. Roman confronted the man, the man didn't look intimidated. "You touch MY wife's ass!?" Roman shouted. The man pushed Roman down and started kicking him, his friends joined in. Packie ran outside and saw what was going on, he and Niko rushed the attackers. "You fucked with the wrong guys!" Packie shouted punching one in the nose. Niko took on two of the guys, one swung at Niko who ducked and wrapped his arm around the attacker's. Niko punched the gut twice in the face and threw him to the ground, he then stomped his head into the sidewalk. He turned around and headbutted the other attacker following up with a kick to the groin and an elbow to the jaw. Packie fought dirty, he punched the first attacker in the throat then open palm uppercutted his nose.

Only two attackers remained, Packie and Niko helped Roman up and the three readied for combat. The remaining attackers fled leaving behind their fallen friends. "And don't come back you lowlife pricks!" Roman yeled. Roman clutched his ribs, he didn't think they were broken but he was in pain. Packie, and Niko helped Roman inside, they walked Roman to a table where he sat down. "You alright cousin?" Niko asked. "Niko it's just a little side pain, I've been through worse with you." Roman replied with a smile on his face. "I'd say you need to hire security, but shit Niko you can handle them yourself. I knew you were tough but your fighting impressed me." Packie told Niko. "Thanks Packie, you're pretty good yourself." Niko replied. "I'm gonna head out of here get myself some sleep, take it easy boys." Packie said before walking towards the exit. "Later on." Niko replied. Mallorie ran towards Roman, she knew he was hurting. "Roman, are you ok?" She asked him. "I'm in a little pain, but I'm not injured. Maybe we should close up for the night let me heal." Roman replied. "You go Roman, I'll clean up and close." Niko told Roman. Roman nodded and stood up, he and Mallorie grabbed their coats and walked out into the cold Liberty City weather. Niko stayed behind to close up, he cleaned the tables, swept, mopped, wiped down the bar, pushed the chairs in, threw away the food that was left in the kitchen. When all the cleaning was done ge locked the doors, and turned out the lights. He walked to the front door and turned around, he looked at his and Roman's business content that they were living their dream, he walked out the door and locked it, he then got in his Infernus sports car and drove down the street.


	2. Chapter 2: Damned

Chapter 2: Damned

Johnny Klebitz woke up in his rundown dump of a house in Alderney, he slept on a matress on the floor in the upstairs bedroom. He felt the cold Alderney air fighting against his space heater on the floor next to the bed, he stood up and stretched. Ashley laid in the bed passed out, he looked at the drug addled woman laying there and shook his head. Johnny was back on the crystal as well due to stress of the previous year's events, as well as Ashley's habit. He grabbed his pipe off the table and packed a bowl full of meth, he sparked up the bowl and took a hit, he coughed at the icy cool burning sensation flowing down his throat. Ashley stirred up hearing him cough, she sat up and looked at Johnny. "Got some for me sugar?" She asked him. Johnny sighed and sat on the mattress, he handed Ashley the pipe and lighter. Ashley took a hit and felt the speedy euphoria coming over her, she and Johnny started making out hot and heavy. She laid down on the bed with Johnny on top of her, as they were about to get it on Johnny's phone rang. "Yeah?" Johnny asked answering the phone. "Johnny man, it's Terry. Listen man, I know things are fucked up. But we need your help, meet me and Clay in Holland over on Algonquin Island." Terry told Johnny. "Sure thing brother, see you soon." Johnny replied hanging up the phone. He stood up and walked out, Ashley sighed and laid back down enjoying her high.

Johnny rolled up to where Terry and Clay were parked, they were passing a joint back and forth while laughing and telling stories. "Hey boys what's going on?" Johnny asked as he parked his bike next to them. "Johnny, we have a money making opportunity and thought you might be interested." Terry replied. "Always down for some green brothers, what's up?" Johnny asked. "A drug deal, Clay here "stumbled" on a large pile of coke. We got a buyer in Broker who'll pay a boatload for the stuff." Terry replied. "And what do you need me for?" Johnny asked. "Muscle, we think the gut is shady and we need someone on point." Terry replied. "Alright brothers, I'm in. Lead the way." Johnny said before starting up his bike. They rode down the streets of Algonquin, Johnny and Clay rode behind Terry. "Feels weird not being in The Lost. I can't believe it's been a year since we disbanded our chapter." Terry said. "We're still Lost MC, brothers for life." Clay responded. "Brothers for fucking life!" Johnny shouted as they rode down the street.

The former Lost members rolled up at the deal, there were four Hispanic men standing around wearing suits and sunglasses, they carried AK-47's. Johnny looked at Terry, the three bikers got off the bike and approached the crew leader of the cartel. "Hey man." Terry said to the man. The cartel member pulled he cigar he was smoking out of his mouth, he blew the smoke and looked at Terry. "You got the shit?" He asked Terry. "Right here." Terry replied opening the duffel bag to reveal the cocaine. The cartel members surrounded the bikers, they aimed their guns at them. "Good, give it to me." He said with a serious look on his face. Johnny drew his pistol and shot the leader in the head, Terry ran with the drugs back to the motorcycle. Johnny was running to his bike when someone on the roof shot a grenade. The grenade hit Johnny's Hexer chopper exploding it, Johnny groaned in frustration. "God damnit, not again!" He shouted. He got on the back of Clay's bike and they drove off.

Terry, Clay, and Johnny rode through Broker, there were trucks chasing them. "We got company boys!" Johnny yelled. "Grab the gun in my saddle bag and take em out!" Clay replied. Johnny reached into the saddle bag to find an assault shotgun, he started shooting at the trucks. Terry led them into Bohan where the cartel was still chasing them, Johnny kept dispatching of the trucks following them. "Fuck heads don't know when to quit!" Johnny yelled in a frustrated tone. He kept shooting at the trucks, Terry led them into Algonquin where a road block was set up by the cartel. Johnny found a grenade in the saddle bag, Terry and Clay stopped, then Johnny threw the grenade at the road block. The grenade exploded blowing up the cars in the road block, Johnny shot at the remaining cartel members. Terry rode back to Holland with Clay following him, they stopped at the projects and let Johnny off. "That was some bullshit, where'd you find these guys?" Johnny asked. "Some punk brokered the deal, these guys are some big cartel from San Andreas. Madrazo or some shit, didn't know they was dirty. Anyways thanks brother, here's something for your troubles." Terry replied before throwing Johnny a roll of bills. "Take my bike man, I'll ride with Terry." Clay told Johnny. Clay got off his bike and Johnny got on, he rode off back to Alderney.


	3. Chapter 3: Business As Usual

Chapter 3: Business As Usual

Niko wiped down the bar as they were opening up, the tavern was empty as it always was in the morning. Roman and Mallorie were unlocking the doors and setting up the chairs, when that was finished Roman walked into the kitchen and turned on the grill. Mallorie wore a very short white skirt with thigh high black socks, black heels, and a white button up shirt. Niko couldn't help but look, he was loyal to his cousin and wouldn't dare touch Roman's wife, but she was really attractive. Niko's phone rang, he looked to see it was Kiki his girlfriend. "Hey." Niko said answering the phone. "Hey you, how are you today?" She asked him. "Ok so far, we just opened up the tavern and are waiting for customers." Niko replied. "That's good, I'm so proud of you Niko. I don't go for wealthy men but you made your fortune with your bare hands, that is impressive for an immigrant." Kiki told Niko. "Well I wasn't going to sit around and play victim, I am a worker and I make things happen. I gotta go Kiki, be careful on your way to work." Niko replied before hanging up the phone.

The tavern was packed later on that day, Niko served the bar patrons while Mallrie covered the diners. Roman was in the back cooking as usual, he had chicken, pork chops, and rib eyes on the grill. The chicken and pork chops were coated with BBQ sauce and slow cooked on the grill, he seasoned the food and wiped the sweat off his brow. Mallorie walked in the back with a tray of empty plates and glasses, she sat them down ay the sink where the dishwasher Ryan McFarlane was washing the dishes. "Roman, we need to hire a busboy, I can't wait tables and bus dishes too." Mallorie told Roman. "I'll put a sign up in the window, and put an ad on Craplist." Roman replied. Mallorie walked out of the kitchen with an order and brought it to the table, the patron tipped her and started eating. The door opened and Kiki walked in the door, she sat at a table and waited. Mallorie approached her and pulled out her note pad. "Hey Kiki, nice to see you what'll it be?" Mallorie asked her. "Give me the chicken strips unbreaded marinated in Italian dressing, a baked potato, and a side of peas." Kiki replied. "You got it." Mallorie said with a smile.

Niko walked over to the table and greeted his girlfriend, she stood up and they kissed. "Hey, how are you?" She asked him. "I'm okay, busy." Niko replied. He sat down across from Kiki and they talked, the door opened and two men wearing masks walked in. They pointed guns at Niko and Kiki, the couple put their hands up. "Okay Pollack, gimme all the money in the cash drawer!" One of the robbers shouted. Niko nodded and walked to the counter, he knelt under the counter and pulled out a shotgun. Niko shot one of the robbers, the other shot at Niko who ducked. The robber ran out the door and Niko followed, he chased down the robber who got into a Turismo sports car and sped off. Niko got into his Infernus and chased the robber down the streets of Algonquin, he grabbed his pistol and shot out the back driver's side tire on the robber's car. The car spun out and flipped onto the sidewalk knocking over a fire hydrant, the robber crawled out of the car bleeding like a stuck pig. Niko got out of his car and walked up to the robber, he pointed his pistol at the robber's head. "You fucked with the wrong restaurant." Niko told him. Niko squeezed the trigger and the bullet pierced through the robber's eye. Niko turned around and walked back to his Infernus, he drove down the street back to the tavern, when he arrived three police cars, and ambulance and a coroner's can were parked outside the restaurant. "Fuck." Niko said quietly as he got out of the car, he walked inside where Kiki was talking to the police. "The guy in the mask was trying to rob this establishment, you cops have nothing better to do than pick on these poor immigrants. I'll get your badge numbers and go to the DA about you being bad cops." She told the investigating officer. He closed his note pad and tipped his hat, he then turned around and walked outside. Niko walked up to Kiki, he kissed her and looked in het eyes. "Thanks for speaking foe us, it's good to be dating a well known lawyer." Niko told her. "No problem love, that guy was trying to rob a hard working immigrant who just wants to make it in this country. You have nothing to be guilty over." Kiki replied. Roman walked over to Niko, he put his arm around Niko's shoulder. "Cousin, you did us proud. Come on, me you, Kiki, and Mallorie will have a drink. Roman said with a smile.


End file.
